How TFP BH PR Should Have Ended
by Re-Animatress
Summary: WARNING! May contain spoilers... If ya'll haven't seen the movie yet... XD Also, some OOCness. Well, this is supposed to be funny. X3


((Sequel time~! This time, not script written, since a couple of people said it was against some odd rule that I didn't understand. Oh well! ^_^ WARNING! Contains spoilers from the movie! Also. . . I know I'm not using the exact lines. I'm doing what I can. I OWN NOTHING!))

" Optimus. . . Are you telling us that you're. . . One with the Allspark?" Ratchet asked, sadness rang in his voice.

" Hehe. That's what you say when someone kicks the. . ." Smokescreen quieted down.

" The age of primes are no longer needed." Optimus said.

" I must do this. For the sake of future beings.

" Oh no! He will NOT be doing that!" Ratchet finally snapped.

" What?" Everybot looked at him in unison.

" What do you mean, old friend?" Optimus raised an optic brow.

" You will NOT just go and sacrifice yourself! Think of how we'll feel if you dare do that!" Ratchet said.

" Hey. . . That gives me an idea." Bulkhead said.

" Huddle,"

A few moments passed in the huddle, whispering and a few giggles were let out.

" Alright, let's do it!" KnockOut said.

" What? What are you all doing?" All of a sudden, Bulkhead hit Optimus upside the helm, knocking out the prime.

Little Autobot insigma's flew in circles over his helm.

" Sorry, boss. Hate to do this. . ." Bulkhead said.

" Alright KnockOut, help me pry open his chasis." Ratchet.

" You got it." KnockOut grasped onto one plate.

" One, two, three, pull!" Ratchet said.

They eventually got it open, revealing The Matrix of Leadership.

" Sweet Rims said it was in this matrix thingy, right?" KnockOut asked.

. . .

" What? Have you even seen them?! Twenty four gauge! C'mon! That's fraggin' amazing!" KnockOut pouted.

" Ahem! Anyways, Wheeljack, since the Matrix cannot come out on it's on, you need to unweld it." Ratchet said.

" Okay." After almost an hour, Wheeljack finally managed to unweld, and pry out the matrix.

" Got it!" He smiled.

" Uuuuuggh. . . What was thaaaat foooor?" Optimus slurred.

" Uuuh." Bulkhead began to look rather freaked out.

'WHA-BAM!'

" Nice one, Bulk." Arcee said.

" Sooooo. . . What do you want Bee and I to do?" Smokecreen asked.

" You two, are going to be patient, and wait!" Ratchet sounded irritated.

The two younglings raised their servos up in defense.

" Now. . . We're going to throw the Matrix into the Well." Ratchet said.

" What if it misses?" Arcee pointed out.

". . . Oh yeah. Well. . . Do we have any cables of some sort?" Wheeljack asked.

" Wait a second! The Nemesis has a lowering pad that we can use, y'know when we were harvesting for Energon at the time. We can start up the ship, hover over the Well, and then have the launching machine drop the Matrix in it!" KnockOut said.

" Hey! That's a great idea, KnockOut!" Bee said.

" Thank you, thank you! I'm here all week." KnockOut did a small bow.

" What are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Ratchet said.

" Wait. . . What about Optimus?" Smokescreen asked.

" He'll be fine. Let's go before he regains conciousness." Ratchet said.

-In the Nemesis-

" Okay. We're now over the Well! Is the Matrix ready?" Bulkhead asked.

" Ready when you are, Bulk." Wheeljack said through the comm. link.

" Alright. Lowering the platform." Bulkhead said.

The platform was lowered, and the Matrix was then dropped straight in.

" Miiiight wanna move this ship outta the way." Bulkhead then moved it forward.

All of a sudden, colorful sparks went flying out the big-aft well.

-Back on the ground-

" Oooooww. . ." Optimus sat up, dazzed, looking down at his chasis, which was open and. . . Matrix-less.

" What the?! Where's the Matrix of Leadership?!"

" In the Well of Allsparks." Ratchet smirked.

" How did you even-?!" Optimus started.

They all pointed at Ratchet.

" What? Why are you all pointing at me?!" Ratchet said, raising his servos up in defense.

" It was your idea." Arcee said.

" Mine?! Hhhwhat are you talking about?! Didn't you hear that it was Bulkhead who called the huddle?" Ratchet pouted.

" Oh yeah. . ." Arcee said.

All finger-digits pointed to Bulkhead.

" Why do I get the scrap?" Bulkhead moaned.

-End-

((Ya'll like it? Hope so! I had a lot of fun writing this! Some reviews would be nice! ^_^ ))


End file.
